mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures in Ponyville
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville is a flash game available on the HubWorld website. Players can create their own pony and meet characters from the show in Ponyville. Their objective is to discover her cutie mark. Direct link is here . Gameplay There are two types of resource: Friendship Sparkles and Points. Friendship Sparkles can be earned for playing in minigames and helping other ponies solve their relationship problems. Every sparkle increases one of the Elements of Friendship: Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, Laughter and Loyalty. Once all are maxed out, the pony earns her cutie mark. Winning one game unlocks a Pegasus pony in the Pony Creator; while winning two games unlocks the unicorn. Points can be earned for beating the minigames. Points unlock new content in the Pony Creator. Sparkle Bonus' can be earned by clicking repeatedly on a pony. Minigames Applejack's Apple Harvest Snips and Snails ate Applejack's apples so she needs help harvesting more (admitting it is a miracle, really). You need to buck 'em outta the trees before they rot. Don't forget to keep those two troublemakers away! * Kindness + * Honesty ++ * Loyalty + Pinkie Pie's Sweet Shoppe Pinkie Pie is overloaded with work packing sweets into boxes in the Sugarcube Corner. You need to help her before she turns a big mess into one yet bigger. Though nothing bad will happen if you sacrifice a few sweets to satiate Pinkie's enormous hunger. * Generosity + * Laughter ++ Rainbow Dash's Cloud Bump Dark clouds gather over Ponyville. Worse, a storm is nowhere in the schedule! Rainbow Dash needs help. Fortunately, Twilight Sparkle's magic gives you and one other pony Pegasus wings. Clear the clouds while ensuring that your fragile friend stays in the sky. * Kindness + * Generosity + * Loyalty ++ (Note: When the Earth pony you fly with is turned into a Pegasus, the color of her coat leads her to look very similar to Scootaloo.) Fluttershy's Mish Mash An unfinished minigame which cannot be played but is still referenced by characters saying "I hear beautiful music!" Giving advice Occasionally, you will run into characters with a situation you can solve, with three solutions. There is no wrong answer, but the different choices you make will earn you different types of friendship points. Rarity Rarity bought a new saddle that causes jealousy of her friends. * Offer to help them earn enough to buy their own. (Generosity and laughter) * Make them feel that their saddles are nice too. (Kindness and honesty) * Don't wear the saddle except for special occasions. (Kindness) Rarity was so obsessed with eating sweets that she forgot to pay for them. * Get back to the shop and explain. (Generosity and honesty) * Wait until you have the money and then explain. (Honesty) * Purposefully overpay your next purchase. (Generosity) Fluttershy Pinkie Pie has too much to do but Fluttershy asked her to help her tend to birds (it shows up when talking to Fluttershy). * Friends are more important - help Fluttershy. (Loyalty) * Ask Fluttershy and the birds help you first. (Kindness and laughter) * Find a spare day to help Fluttershy. (Honesty) Fluttershy is unsure how to make new friends. * Go about your interests - you'll meet plenty of new ponies. (Kindness) * Ask your other friends to introduce you to their friends. (Generosity) * Just continue being "you" - you'll find someone eventually. (Honesty) Twilight Sparkle Twilight has a lot to study and other ponies interpret it as being grumpy. * Inform them why you have little spare time. (Honesty and loyalty) * Take a short break. (Laughter and loyalty) * Arrange a time for play after you're done with studies. (Honesty and laughter) Twilight's friend is sick and is missing school. * Bring her homework. (Kindness) * Visit her to cheer her up. (Laughter) * Ask her if she needs something. (Generosity) Twilight promised Spike a time to play, but Rainbow Dash invited her to something even more interesting. * Ask Rainbow Dash if you can bring Spike. (Laughter and loyalty) * Decline Dash. You're already busy. (Loyalty) * Invite Rainbow Dash to join you and Spike. (Laughter) Twilight made her friend unicorn's (Rarity's blue clone) sunflowers grow huge. Now she thinks it's her achievement. * Don't upset your friend. Say nothing. (Laughter and loyalty) * Admit what you did. (Honesty) * Suggest that it might have been someone else. (Honesty) (Note: Twilight's friend's model looks exactly like Rarity, but light blue instead of white and dark blue on her mane instead of purple.) Rainbow Dash Rainbow crashed into Applejack's cart and fled the scene before she saw her. * Admit Applejack that it was you and help her in the harvest. (Honesty) * Tell Applejack and gather friends to make reharvesting fun! (Honesty and laughter) * Keep it secret, reharvest apples without her knowledge. (Loyalty) Applejack Rarity asked Applejack's opinion on her new hat. But she doesn't like it. * Politely answer that the hat is not your style. (Kindness and honesty) * Emphasize how great it is that ponies have different tastes. (Honesty and laughter) * Find one thing that you like about the hat and compliment it. (Honesty) Pinkie Pie Pinkie left a huge mess after a party in her friend's house. * Go back, apologize and offer to clean up. (Honesty and loyalty) * Call all participants and clean up together. (Laughter) * Apologize and offer to hold the party next time. (Generosity) Standalone games The Pony Creator and the three finished minigames are also available as standalone games outside of HubWorld. All four standalone games are available on several non-US versions of Hasbro's website, such as the UK; the standalone Pinkie Pie minigame was added to the Australian Toys "R" Us website in April 2011 but was later taken down; the standalone Pony Creator and Rainbow Dash minigame are included in Treehouse Live! My Little Pony's Play-Doh Play Centre; the standalone Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash minigames were added to the Boomerang website in early 2012; and the standalone Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash minigames are available on a German My Little Pony website. However, all four games have received changes to their gameplay, meaning that the difficulty in the standalone versions is much easier. For example, in Pinkie's game on hard difficulty, there are much fewer boxes and Pinkie doesn't swap around the treats on the tables, and in Dash's game, the thunder clouds (which in the Hub version can be kicked by dropping down on top of them) cannot be kicked at all. The three minigames use the same difficulty markers that would later be used in the Bridle Gossip Puzzle game, and all three minigames feature a 'stop' button which halts gameplay and returns the player to the difficulty selection screen. The Pony Creator is represented as a Rarity game, and your pony is inserted into a recreated scene from the show. A heavily modified standalone version of the Rainbow Dash minigame, based on A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, became available on the HubWorld website on April 2, 2012, under the title Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game. The objective is for Rainbow Dash to pick up enough speed to create a sonic rainboom to decorate the sky after the wedding ceremony of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, avoiding clouds, birds, Parasprites, and Tank. It uses music from The Perfect Stallion. As there is no main Adventures game, the standalone versions of the minigames instead of building towards earning Friendship Sparkles build towards an eventual game end, where the player is presented with another 'stop' button and a button to restart the game. As the standalone Pony Creator is separate from the standalone minigames, the player-controlled ponies that appear in the original three minigames are randomized (Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game uses Rainbow Dash as the player-controlled pony). Animation errors * When helping Rarity, a picture of Rainbow Dash reveals that her cutie mark is just a rainbow-coloured lightning bolt. This was, in fact, her original cutie mark, before a cloud was added to it because the art designers needed more DP to the design of the character cutie marks. * Though it's rare, a 'clone' of a character may appear while exploring Ponyville. For example: When you see Applejack in place for her minigame, a 'clone' of her may also appear. * If you are a Pegasus and doing Rainbow Dash's quest, you can have two sets of wings in the cutscene. .'' * If a pony is near the end of the screen, and you click on them, the Speech Bubble will not be over the pony, but about 7-10cm away from the pony. * When walking near the trees that border the edge of the screen, the foreground tree shifts back to reveal an identical background tree. Repetition will allow the foreground tree to be completely removed from the screen, but moving such that the tree is not in view will reset it. * Applejack is seen levitating apples, despite being an Earth pony. * In the background of every set of backgrounds, you can see sections of storyboard of the game in between the lines of the art. * If you are talking to Twillight Sparkle, after you talk to her awhile, when you move;You'll be pushing Twillght Sparkle. * Sometimes characters refer to themselves in the third person, though this is most likely due to their sayings being randomized. * If you press the help button while a pony is on screen and press the moving buttons you will appear to move the pony making it possible to stage a clone. * While walking, if you right click away from the flash game (example: below it), if you let go of the arrow key, your pony will continue walking. * When you are helping Twilight Sparkle, a picture of Twilight shows that her tail lacks her usual purple and pink highlights. * If you click on somebody and use the three symbols on the top to go from your current destination, their speech bubble is still there. Gallery :My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville image gallery'' External links * The full game * Standalone version of the Pony Creator * Standalone version of the Applejack minigame * Standalone version of the Pinkie Pie minigame * Standalone version of the Rainbow Dash minigame * Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game * Remains of the unfinished Fluttershy minigame Category:Franchise Category:Games